1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for molding a centrally apertured part; and more particularly concerns a method and apparatus for injection molding a centrally apertured and spirally tracked record, such as a video disc.
2. An apparatus for producing injection molded and centrally apertured video discs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,436 issued Nov. 2, 1976.